1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system, and more particularly, to an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from two-dimensional input images. More specifically, the invention pertains to an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from hand-drawn images input through a device, such as a mouse, and more particularly to an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images from hand-drawn images drawn on a virtual canvas. The invention also relates to an image processing system and method for processing three-dimensional images on a computer system. More particularly, the invention pertains to an image processing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from hand-drawn images input through a coordinate designation device, such as a mouse, or from two-dimensional images read from a local disk. More specifically, the invention relates to an image processing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images from hand-drawn images drawn on a virtual canvas or two-dimensional images read from a local disk, and more particularly to an image processing system and method for providing motion to three-dimensional images created and edited on a three-dimensional canvas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent progress in semiconductor technologies and information technologies, inexpensive and high-powered computer systems, which are referred to as xe2x80x9cpersonal computers (PCs)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwork stations (WSs)xe2x80x9d, are coming into wide use. In these computer systems, various applications can be run in an execution environment provided by an operating system (OS).
There are many types of applications used on a computer system, such as word processing, spreadsheets, databases, communications, and graphics. For example, on a computer system provided with a high-power computation or rendering function, realistic-looking graphics, such as two-dimensional or three-dimensional graphics, can easily be created, rendered, and modified.
Basically, images displayed on a display screen of a computer are two-dimensional images. However, by using a computation function of the computer, the two-dimensional images can be first converted into a three-dimensional world coordinate system and further into a viewing-point coordinate system. As a result, three-dimensional images can be automatically created. Additionally, by rotating or translating a rendered object in the three dimensional space, the object can be displayed and observed from a different point of view.
Most pictures in the real world, such as watercolor paintings or oil paintings, are created by predetermined strokes drawn with a brush on a canvas. In contrast, on a computer system, strokes are drawn on a display screen with a mouse cursor according to a xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d function.
Simple, rough images similar to hand-drawn images can be input into a computer with a mouse. In this case, such an image is an image developed in a two-dimensional plane, and is processed as, for example, digital data, which is a set of dots or lines, by the computer system. However, such manually input digital data cannot be modified into a high level image on a computer system. In other words, a technique for processing two-dimensional hand-drawn images as three-dimensional images is not known.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from two-dimensional input images.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from hand-drawn images input through a device, such as a mouse.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image editing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images from hand-drawn images drawn on a virtual canvas.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images on a computer system from hand-drawn images input through a device, such as a mouse, or two-dimensional images read from a local disk.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an image processing system and method for creating and editing three-dimensional images from hand-drawn images drawn on a virtual canvas or two-dimensional images read from a local disk.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an image processing system and method for providing motion to three-dimensional images created and edited on a three-dimensional canvas.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image editing system for creating and editing a three-dimensional image. The image editing system includes a canvas setting unit for setting a canvas in a three-dimensional space. An image input unit inputs an image into the set canvas and pastes the image onto the canvas. An image modifying unit modifies the input image according to an operation performed on the canvas by a user.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image editing method for creating and editing a three-dimensional image. The image editing method includes: a canvas setting step of setting a canvas in a three-dimensional space; an image input step of inputting an image into the set canvas and pasting the image onto the canvas; and an image modifying step of modifying the input image in accordance with an operation performed on the canvas by a user.
In the aforementioned image editing system or method, the canvas setting unit or step may set as the canvas a wall whose base line is formed by a stroke line which is drawn by dragging a mouse by the user in the three-dimensional space including only a horizon.
The image input unit or step may input as the image a stroke line drawn by dragging a mouse on the set canvas by the user, and may paste the stroke line onto the canvas.
The image input unit or step may read an image file stored in a predetermined storage device, and may paste the image onto the set canvas.
The image modifying unit or step may rotate or translate the image pasted on the canvas in accordance with a rotation operation or a translation operation performed on the canvas.
The canvas setting unit or step may set a plurality of canvases in a single three-dimensional space, and the image input unit or step may input an image into each of the set canvases.
The image input unit or step may input the image not only into the canvas, but also into a ground.
When a new canvas is drawn, the canvas setting unit/step may not display a canvas which has already been drawn except a base line of the canvas.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium for physically storing computer-readable software which allows a computer system to execute image editing processing for creating and editing a three-dimensional image. The computer-readable software includes: a canvas setting step of setting a canvas in a three-dimensional space; an image input step of inputting an image into the set canvas and pasting the image onto the canvas; and an image modifying step of modifying the input image in accordance with an operation performed on the canvas by a user.
With this arrangement, three-dimensional images can be created and edited on a computer system from two-dimensional input images. Three-dimensional images can also be created and edited on a computer system from hand-drawn images input through a device, such as a mouse. Additionally, three-dimensional images can be created and edited on a computer system from hand-drawn images drawn on a virtual canvas.
According to the above-described aspects of the present invention, a three-dimensional scene can be constructed as if the user draws a sketch in a two-dimensional plane. Additionally, an image is projected on a three-dimensional canvas, thereby obviating the need for the operator to operate a user input device in a three-dimensional space. It is also possible to simultaneously perform three-dimensional modeling and scene construction. The user is also able to browse the constructed scenes in different viewing directions.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing system for processing a three-dimensional image. The image processing system includes an image input unit for inputting a two-dimensional image. A first-curve setting unit sets a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space. A second-curve setting unit sets a second curve, which is different from the first curve, in the three-dimensional space. An interpolation-curve generating unit generates at least one interpolation curve for interpolating the first curve and the second curve. An image generating unit creates the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input by the image input unit onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve, the second curve, and the interpolation curve.
The term xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d means a logical group of a plurality of devices (or a plurality of functional modules implementing specific functions), and it is not essential that each device or functional module be in a single casing.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method for processing a three-dimensional image. The image processing method includes: an image input step of inputting a two-dimensional image; a first-curve setting step of setting a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space; a second-curve setting step of setting a second curve, which is different from the first curve, in the three-dimensional space; an interpolation-curve generating step of generating at least one interpolation curve for interpolating the first curve and the second curve; and an image generating step of creating the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input in the image input step onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve, the second curve, and the interpolation curve.
According to the aforementioned image processing system or method, a plurality of interpolation curves for interpolating the first curve and the second curve, which each forms the base line of the canvas, are automatically generated. The base line of the canvas is then constantly moved from the first curve to the second curve via the interpolation curves and from the second curve to the first curve via the interpolation curves.
As a result, a three-dimensional image pasted on the canvas is constantly moving or transforming according to the movement of the canvas. Thus, it appears to the user that the three-dimensional image is animating.
In the above-described image processing system or method, at least one of the first-curve setting unit or step and the second-curve setting unit or step may set as the first or second curve a stroke line drawn by dragging a mouse by a user in the three-dimensional space including only a horizon.
The image generating unit or step may constantly move the base line of the canvas to which the input image is to be pasted between the first curve, the second curve, and the interpolation curve.
The image input unit or step may input as the image a stroke line drawn by dragging a mouse onto the canvas by a user, or may input the two-dimensional image from an image file read from a predetermined storage device.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing system for processing a three-dimensional image. The image processing system includes an image input unit for inputting a two-dimensional image. A first-curve setting unit sets a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space. An interpolation-curve generating unit generates at least one interpolation curve based on the first curve. An image generating unit creates the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input by the image input unit onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve and the interpolation curve.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method for processing a three-dimensional image. The image processing method includes: an image input step of inputting a two-dimensional image; a first-curve setting step of setting a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space; an interpolation-curve generating step of generating at least one interpolation curve based on the first curve; and an image generating step of creating the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input in the image input step onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve and the interpolation curve.
In the aforementioned image processing system or method, the interpolation curve may automatically be generated based on the base line of the canvas set in the image editing step according to computation processing of a computer rather than being set by the user.
For example, the interpolation-curve generating unit or step may generate the interpolation curve by setting a plurality of control points on the first curve and by constantly displacing the control points by using random numbers.
As a result, the base line of the canvas is randomly transformed based on the first curve. A three-dimensional image pasted on the canvas is moved according to the movement of the canvas. Thus, it appears to the user that the three-dimensional image is vibrating.
By moving the three-dimensional image, a three-dimensional sketch becomes realistic-looking. According to this technique, opening and shutting a door or fluttering of a flag can be expressed.
According to the above-described image processing system or method, an excessive burden is not imposed on the user, i.e., the creator of the three-dimensional image. That is, the user simply creates one picture, and then, a plurality of canvases for pasting the picture can automatically be created by the system. It is thus possible to easily construct an animated three-dimensional world.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium for physically storing computer-readable software which allows a computer system to execute three-dimensional image processing. The computer-readable software includes: an image input step of inputting a two-dimensional image; a first-curve setting step of setting a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space; a second-curve setting step of setting a second curve, which is different from the first curve, in the three-dimensional space; an interpolation-curve generating step of generating at least one interpolation curve for interpolating the first curve and the second curve; and an image generating step of creating the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input in the image input step onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve, the second curve, and the interpolation curve.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium for physically storing computer-readable software which allows a computer system to execute three-dimensional image processing. The computer-readable software includes: an image input step of inputting a two-dimensional image; a first-curve setting step of setting a first curve, which serves as a base line of a canvas, in a three-dimensional space; an interpolation-curve generating step of generating at least one interpolation curve based on the first curve; and an image generating step of creating the three-dimensional image by pasting the image input in the image input step onto the canvas whose base line is one of the first curve and the interpolation curve as the base line.
The above-described recording media of the present invention are media for physically providing computer-readable software to a general-purpose computer system which is able to execute various program codes. Such media are portable, detachable recording media, such as compact disks (CDs), floppy disks (FDs), and magneto-optical (MO) disks. It is also technically possible to provide computer-readable software to a specific computer system via a transmission line, such as a network (wireless or cable).
In such storage media, structural or functional cooperative relationships between the computer-readable software and the storage media for implementing the functions of the predetermined computer-readable software on a computer system are defined. In other words, by installing the predetermined computer-readable software into a computer system via the corresponding recording medium of the present invention, the above-described cooperative functions are exerted in the computer system. As a result, advantages similar to those exhibited by the image editing system and method or the image processing system and method can be obtained.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.